


The Unwilling Pupil

by marginalia



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-11
Updated: 2004-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Tom was amazed that the Doctor could spend so much time at sea and still know nothing of the workings of a ship. It should have been but another language for him, and it could not be for lack of trying. Nearly everyone from the Captain on down had attempted to teach him, and yet his attempts at naval jargon remained laughable.

One calm day, Tom takes him aloft, careful through the lubber's hole. He begins again, describing sails and winds, but between Stephen's piercing gaze and his long fingers steadying on Tom's wrist, Tom realizes Stephen's will is elsewhere.


End file.
